Disturbance
by noirheart
Summary: Kyle finds a disturbance thought about Aya... How will it effect their on-going relationship? Will all be ended just because of a one shallow thought from him? One-shot... Please R&R! Thank you!


New York City

December 23rd, 2001 08:24 P.M.

That night the snow is falling down, and the weather isn't so friendly with heavy cold gust flowing. But a certain person insists to go no matter what; he has a train to catch. Rashly he runs across the street to stop the bus and then get into it. He prefers to go by bus, though his destination isn't too far from his current location. That's smart considering the freezing gust is flowing maniacally. After saving himself from the cold outside, he pats his own shoulder and his brunette hair to clear off the falling snow. He sighs a bit and then takes a vacant seat near the window. "15 minutes…" he mumbles under his breath, then relaxing his muscles by stretching his hands above. He's wearing a large coat with a hood, obviously to cover him from the painfully cold weather. On the inside he wears a brown long-sleeved shirt and black jeans with black shoes.

"15 minutes more and I'll see my lady…" he said amusedly, and a smile appears on his face. "It's been 6 months since the last time I met her…"

Yes, it's been 6 months ago since he saw his so-called lady. He really had to go back then, it was a call of duty. If he could, he wouldn't go leaving her. But they said that this task was very important, both for America and the humankind so he must take his leave. Fortunately his duty was only lasting for 5 months, so he could still be with her on the upcoming Christmas. He was so happy when he got back to NYC but disappointed immediately knowing that he couldn't meet with her that time. She was doing her task too, a call of duty. She said that she promised to come back before the Christmas. And here he is, going through all the chilly and gusty problems to take her from the airport and soon will have a nice dinner. And perhaps a wonderful night…

He takes a quick look at his wrist watch. "10 minutes more… Damn, can't wait to see her face again…" He recalls how he's fallen to her. Well, their first time meeting wasn't too impressive… In fact, he almost shot her and vice versa back then. But he couldn't hide it that he found this femme was very interesting. She was… young for her age. She's 27 back then, but her face was still looked like she was just in the early of 20's. Later he knew that it was all because of her abnormal mitochondrial behavior on her cells that made her look not aging at all that in fact it was. She has a pale blond hair, a green-ocean eyes that was so deep and yet so beautiful. He guesses that it is the first thing that makes him fall to her. Her thin and soft lips, her slender body with her Caucasian skin, and her not-too-big-but-not-that-small feminine parts are making her a perfect being for him. Not an ultimate being, of course… And putting aside the outer aspect, her inner is also touching him. How she fought those monsters and even the mindless golems all the way just to save a little girl is so amazing. She has a strong determination and on the other side is very soft and comforting. That's what he likes about her. She can be very serious at one time, but also funny and romantic at the right time. Sometimes he thinks that she's just too good for him…

'Wait… too good? She's too perfect for you!' A voice on the back of his head starts to speak. Yes, she's too perfect... I have nothing to be proud of, even I owed her my life back then a couple time. I've returned that debt once though, sacrificing my leg… He sighs and trying to put those negative thought out of his mind.

'Maybe you're even for now, but look at you! You're getting old, Kyle! You're already in the early 30s. And though she's biologically 28, she still has a look of 22 years old girl. It is 8 years difference, geezer! And though you're making a good relationship with her for, let's say, another 8 years, you're already 38 and she still has a look of 22! At that time you're more like her father than her boyfriend, or a husband perhaps.'

Kyle raises his palm and covers his face; that thought is really bugging him. That's so true… Aya can't be aging on the outside though she can on the inside… She will be still having a face of 22 though she is already 36… Will she still accept me as her partner on life, or will she just simply dump me because of a shame? Man… Wish I had some power of that mitochondria thing… He takes a peek at his watch. "3 minutes more…" he sighs and then puts down his palms again. Suddenly he feels like he isn't in the mood to meet with her… If she's going to dump me, then it will make no difference if I just do it now. Perhaps… Perhaps not. Who knows? Afterall she's just too perfect for me, I'm nothing to her. She deserves a better man than me…

The bus stops right in the front of the airport. Kyle gets down lazily and then goes straight to the near café inside the airport. Her flight supposedly already arrived a couple minutes ago, but he doesn't intend to search for her yet. He needs some time to relaxing himself. As he walks toward the coffee café, he feels a smack on the back of his head.

"Ouch… Ow…" he turns his back while rubbing the back of his head. And there she is, standing in the front of him with a big smile on her beautiful face. Man, those eyes… Kyle is still amazed and drifted everytime he sees those ocean colored eyes. She's still the same, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and black jeans with white casual shoes. And she still wears that blue jacket, the same jacket when she's still on the Dryfield.

"Hey, Kyle! How are you? Having fun with your mission?" she cheerfully drops her luggage and spreads her hands out to hug him. Strangely Kyle blocks her hands. "Hey, Aya! Uhm, not that great… How's yours?" he said it nervously and Aya notices that Kyle isn't looking at her when he's talking. Something is definitely wrong.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"Uh, no, nothing… It's just a… Well, why don't we search a better place to talk?" without waiting for Aya's reply Kyle grabs her hand and then gets into the bus once again. On the way to the city, Kyle and Aya haven't talked even for once. There's a heavy gap and silent between them… Then after 20 minutes or so, the bus reaches its destination. The weather is friendlier now. Though the snow is still falling down, but the gust is calmer, only the mild and cool breeze was flowing this time. They go down and then Kyle starts to speak.

"Let's go there." Kyle points the city park.

"But I thought you're going to ask me for dinner…" Aya said it with a questioned look on his face.

"We can have a dinner later. I have something Important to talk. Now, shall we?" he offers his hand to her.

"Okay…" she reaches his hand and then going to the park. They pick the bench and then sit down. Again, an uncomforting silent falls upon them.

"So, Kyle…" Aya tries to start the conversation. "What are you going to—"

"Aya, do you love me?"

Aya is startled with that question, he never asked about this before.

"O-Of course I do! Why are—"

"Why do you love me?"

"W-What?! What kind of—"

"Just answer me, okay? And answer it honestly."

"Okay Kyle, just tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you at all."

He sighs and then turns his head to her. "I'm just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Aya still can't understand what Kyle is trying to say.

"I'm just wondering if you still love me for the next 8 years."

"Geez, Kyle… What are you really trying to say?"

"I mean, 8 years later I'll be looking 16 years older than you, though biologically it's not. Do you still love me with that gap of appearance? What about 10 years later? I'll be looked like your father that time! I don't want to—"

"So you think that I am that shallow?" Aya turns her face to the opposite side of his face. Kyle is actually startled with her statement. He didn't think back then that Aya isn't exactly that kind of person. Well, maybe not… Maybe yes. Afterall Aya is asking, not making a statement.

"Are you?" Kyle tries to press her.

"No, I'm the one who's asking here. Do you think that I am that shallow?" she still faces the opposite side.

"That depends…"

"Depends on what, Kyle? You DO think that I am like that. I can't believe it." Finally she turns her face to him. Her face is cold, as cold as this chilly weather. But strangely Kyle feels that his body is getting hotter each seconds passes by. Oh no, this is not good! Kyle mentally shouts at himself.

"Err… It's not like that, Aya… It's just a random thought on my mind. Because many girls that I know are really considering the appearance as the utmost aspect."

"And now you say that I am like that kind of girls? Did you forget that I am no simple girl from the beginning?!" her voice rises in disappointment. "That kind of girls cannot burn anything to ashes, cannot fire a one or two fireballs, cannot inflict the Spontaneous Human Combust, and definitely have a normal aging! And really, Kyle… You think that I ever want this kind of powers? No! I never wished even once on my entire life to have that! It's just… it's just too sad being a superhuman and mostly, immortal." She drops her head down; her voice is getting bitter and bitter.

He gulps and then re-thinks of everything that he has thought about her. That's right… That power to burn anything must be frightening to everyone that sees it. And that immortality that she has is a big problem to her. She must able to watch her friends and her love beside her dies one by one meanwhile she's still young and healthy. It must be excruciating for her to see Pierce, Rupert, Jodie, Daniel, Maeda, him, and even Eve dies one by one… Especially Kyle and Eve, the most precious persons on her life. Damn! Kyle covers his face with his palms; he has lost the words to speak. The really shallow one is actually him. He didn't consider her feeling about being too perfect. He realizes now that she never wished that she would have those kinds of ability. In fact she wished to have a normal life like the others did. But she simply couldn't, this is the weight that she must bear for the entire of her life. Damn… Damn it! He feels a total guilt now for accusing something stupid to her! It's him that would dump her someday because he's too naïve and afraid, like what he just about to do.

"Got nothing to say, Kyle? So, if you want us to break up then I have no choice…" Aya stands up and then carries her luggage again, leaving him speechless.

"Aya, wait…" just when Aya is about to step away from the bench, a hand grabs her wrist and then pulls her toward its direction.

"Wh—" Aya actually cannot continue her words as her lips are sealed off by the gentle ones from him. His hands are slowly wrapping themselves on her waist. Aya's startled at the beginning, but then slowly she closes her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

After a long and deep kiss, they part their lips away to take a breath. The lovebirds are blushing now, not because of the chill of course…

"Aya, I'm sorry… It's me who thinks that shallow…" his eyes are locked down on her beautiful eyes.

"No, it is okay, Kyle… It's common for you to think that way… Beside, dating an abnormal person like me would be just too much…"

"Abnormal? What abnormal? If the term is beautiful and ravishing then it's true that you're abnormally beautiful and ravishing." He grins widely, trying to pour some humor to melt her heart.

"Kyle, seriously… If you want us to break up then—"

"Argh, not that word! I never said that!" he growled.

"But you're intended to do so… I could see it through your eyes."

"No, you're wrong, miss detective… All I want to do from the start is this." He closes the gap once again as he puts that passionate kiss on her lips.

Again, after a long, deep, and passionate kiss they part away.

"Do you forgive me now?" Kyle grins again.

"Perhaps…" Aya smiles slightly and Kyle is more than happy to see that.

"Perhaps…? Oh, that's so cruel, Aya! Or maybe my apology isn't good enough?" his nose is getting down to her neck. His warm breath gives her a strange sensation and she shivers a bit receiving that feeling. Just when Kyle about to kiss her neck, she interrupted him.

"Okay, okay! You have been forgiven!" She pushed his chest abruptly; she doesn't really want Kyle to do that at the public place. She'd prefer a more private place. Kyle laughs and then grabs her hands. "I love you, Aya… More than anything."

In an instant her heart melts, all that sorrow and disappointment go away with ease. She's happy that Kyle can understand her better now.

"I love you too, Kyle… More than your lame jokes."

They both laugh and then Kyle starts his way out from the park while grabbing her hand to drag her away from there.

"Where are we going now, Mister Madigan?"

"As I promised, Miss Brea. We'll have a wonderful dinner tonight." Kyle stops for a while and then kisses her palm.

"With pleasure…" Aya bows her head to him and then they start to walk again, hand in hand and side by side.

"And perhaps… a passionate night. Don't you agree, Miss Brea?" Kyle turns his face to her with a mischievous smile.

"With pleasure…" Kyle is startled with her choice of words; he didn't expect her to be so obedient. Man! This night will be a real wonderful one! He giggles, getting extremely excited. "But in one condition." Suddenly Aya speaks, startling the lover boy beside her.

"Huh?"

"Starting tomorrow, you're taking Eve to the school and picking her up afterwards everyday."

"WHAT?!"

"That's okay if you don't want to do it… I'll just go straight to home after dinner and—"

"Okay! I'll do it! Geez, Aya… Your threat does affect me a lot…"

"Hehe… Then it's a deal…" she giggles a bit, Kyle's really funny…

"Yeah it's a deal… Oh wait!" he checked his watch. 9:50 P.M.

"Shit! The restaurant is already closed!"

"No problem, I can eat at your place."

"That's right. And also spend the night, right? We already have a deal!" Kyle grins widely.

"Yeah, Kyle… A deal is a deal…" she smiled and then they continue to walk toward the Kyle's apartment.

FIN


End file.
